Year 1
by JaspersPsychicPixie
Summary: It's Pheobe's's 11th birthday and she is sent an odd letter. What will happen when she goes to Hogwarts. A Harry Potter and Charmed crossover.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Phoebe's POV

I awoke the morning of my eleventh birthday with a slight breeze blowing on my face. I threw the covers off and got out of bed. I stretched quickly and looked around, spotting two things out of place. The first thing out of place was the window. It had been opened, and I knew it was not opened when I went to bed. The second, a letter that lay on the bottom of my bed, half covered by the unity blankets. I walked to the end o my bed and picked up the letter, looking at the front. It had my name and address on it, but no return address and no stamp, and I was left bewildered as to how it had come to reside on my bed. I turned the letter over and saw that it had been sealed by an old fashioned melted wax seal. Before I could study the seal, I felt a very cold breeze, and a shiver ran throughout my body. I dropped the forgotten letter back onto the bottom of the bed and walked over to the window, closing it when I reached it. I quickly changed, smiling, my eleventh birthday remembered and the strange letter forgotten.

I practically ran downstairs, once I had changed nearly running head first into Grams. "Slow down, where's the fire," she said smiling. I continued on and stopped only after I had reached the living room, and my two sisters. They where talking and giggling with each other when I walked in and smiled. We all shared a birthday, although Piper was now thirteen and Prue was now fifteen. I went over and plopped down onto the couch next to Prue while Grams came in and looked on at us.

"My three darling grandchildren," she said smiling wide. "Happy Birthday, may all your wishes come true."

We told each other Happy Birthday and then looked back at Grams.

"So, Grams, what'd ya get us?" I asked with no emotion, causing everyone to burst out laughing. I always loved this day, all our arguments where put behind us and it seemed like nothing ever went wrong.

We all laughed for a bit longer and then Grams excused herself. When she finally returned she had some presents in her arms. We all smiled wide and Grams passed our presents out to us. Once we each had our presents we tore off the wrapping in near perfect unison. When I had taken a good look at my present I screamed slightly in joy. I had gotten exactly what I had wanted. I looked over at Piper and Prue and saw huge smiles plastered on here faces. All three of us rushed up to Grams, hugging her and thanking her in unison. This was the first year all three of us had received exactly what we had wanted. It had never happened before because of what we had each wanted. It never made us love Grams any less, only more, because we knew how lucky we where to have her, after loosing both our mother and father. We all broke apart and went ahead with the Saturday as usual until it was time for our combined birthday party.

At the party we all had a good time, each of us having quit a large turnout of friends, although Piper seemed to have the most. Prue seemed to have the least amount of fun, seeming to take to watching over things a lot of the time, when her friends didn't force her to have fun. We had had dancing and some games for each age group. It was a blast, and I didn't want to leave when it was finally over, but I knew that I would have to.

After the party was over we all went home, smiles plastered on our faces and joy obvious in our every movement. When we went inside Piper, Prue, and Grams went into the living room to watch TV, and I went upstairs to my room. I was really tired and was just going to go to bed, but when I had changed into pajamas and reached my bed, I saw, and remembered, the odd looking letter. I picked it up off my bed and examined it quickly for a second time. I flipped it over and tore the melted wax seal. I pulled out the papers that the envelope housed and unfolded them. Once was quit small but I instantly knew that it was a bus ticket of some kind, although I didn't read any of the details on the ticket. The second paper I looked at I just quickly scanned. It was a list of odd school supplies. I set it aside with the ticket to look at the last piece of paper thinking, and hoping that it would explain everything, and maybe say that this was just some joke thought up by my family. I started reading what I found out was a letter out loud.

"Dear Miss. Phoebe Halliwell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I halted my reading and stared at it. "This has got to be a joke," I muttered. I read the rest of the letter and was nearly convinced that this was all just some joke thought up by my sister, and possibly Grams. I grabbed the other two papers and headed downstairs to ask Grams about the meaning of them. When I got downstairs I found her in the kitchen.

"Grams," I said when I entered and plopped down in a chair.

"Yes, Peebs, what is it?" she answered when she saw it was me. She set down what she was doing and sat down next to me.

"This was in my room. I was wondering if it was a joke you knew about or something," I said handing the papers over.

She took the papers from me and looked them over. By the time she was done I was afraid that she was about to explode. She got herself under control, and excused herself, telling me not to say a word about the papers to Piper or Prue. I shrugged slightly and got up, heading into the living room to watch TV with Prue and Piper, while Grams went off somewhere upstairs.

Gram's POV

"Phoebe received these letter today," I said exasperatedly. I held up the Hogwarts letter to Penny, who was standing in her ghostly in front of me. "I don't want her going Patty. I thought we where through with all this nonsense after Prue luckily turned the acceptance down, and when Piper did not receive one. I thought they had just realized that we didn't want anything to do with them. I do not want any of them ending up like Victor's brother."

"Mom, calm down. They won't end up like him. Maybe Phoebe won't want to go, like Prue didn't want to," Patty said calmly.

"She wants to go Patty, I can see it in her eyes, even though she doesn't even know if this school is real or…"

"Then let her go. If she wants to, let her. She'll be safe at Hogwarts, and you'll be with her when she's not there," Patty said interrupting me.

"All right, it's your decision, you are her mother, although I disagree with you on this subject, I will let her go," I said sighing heavily.

"And don't' worry, the girls will be fine," Patty added confidently.

"If you say so Patty, but I know no more about them, than they know about us."

Phoebe's POV

I was watching TV with Prue, Piper had gone up to bed, when Grams came in looking slightly defeated and I didn't know why. The expression confused me, but instantly I asked what the verdict was.

"So, can I go?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, you can go. You'll be going shopping for your school supplies next weekend, someone will pick you up, I'll just give you the money you'll need."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," I said getting up and giving her a huge hug. Before anyone could say anything else I went straight upstairs, after Grams said your welcome that is, and went straight to bed.

Penny's POV

"Let her go where?" Prue asked turning from where Phoebe had been sitting to where I was standing.

"Hogwarts," I answered sighing slightly.

"How could you let her go Grams?" Prue said blankly and quietly.

I sighed again and looked over at Prue. "There's nothing I can do to stop her, she's going."

"But Grams, there has to be something, anything…" Prue started trailing off.

"There's nothing," I said and left before Prue could say anything else.

A/N: There you go, first chapter rewritten. I'm just going to take down the other chapters for now till they get rewritten, because I have changed the story slightly.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2: Hagrid, Diagon Alley, and a New Friend**

Phoebe's POV

A few weeks later I had nearly forgotten about Hogwarts, everything entering the back of my mind. I had been playing with friends and loosing track of the days. By the time the end of August rolled around, Hogwarts was back on my mind and remembered that I would need to tell my friends that I was going away to school now. Over the next couple of days I told them I was going to a boarding school, Grams making me swear not to say a school of witchcraft and wizardry to anyone, and said my good byes. I was supposed to buy my school supplies two days before going to Hogwarts and by the time it rolled around I was extremely excited.

I was humming to myself in my room while I read a book when I heard Grams call me from downstairs.

"Coming," I screamed down.

I walked down the stairs tying my hair up in a bun along the way, and went into the living room. The doorbell had rung right before Grams had called me down, so I guessed the visitor was for me. I finished tying up my hair up right as I walked in, which was good because the minute I walked in my hand fell to my side and my mouth nearly fell to the ground. The guest I had been expecting turned out to be two guests. The first was a giant, and he was the one I was starting at. He had a big bushy beard and was only able to stand up straight because we had quit a tall ceiling. The second visitor was a boy, around my age, with untidy hair. What surprised me about him was that he had a lightning blat scar on his forehead.

"Um, hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell," I said stunned to the giant standing in my living room.

"Rubeus Hagrid," the giant said, unaware, or ignoring, my stunned state, "but you can call me Hagrid."

"And I'm Harry Potter," the boy said smiling slightly.

"Are you the one taking me to Diagon Alley?" I asked Hagrid.

"Yep," he answered, "Ready to go?"

Grams handed me money and I fixed my bun a bit and then nodded.

"Alright, let's go," I said smiling at the two former strangers.

"Alright, come on you tow, lets get moving," Hagrid said.

I followed smiling as we left and headed off to buy supplies.

When we got outside I looked at the sky. It was a nice clear day, with a few clouds in the sky. They would have been perfect to lie in the grass and come up with what they looked like. Harry and I followed behind Hagrid, looking around trying to figure out where we were. We walked by a lot of buildings I had never seen before and I was just about to ask where we where when we stopped in front of one of them. It had a sign on it that read The Leaky Cauldron.

"Hagrid, where are we?" Harry asked looking around.

"This is the way to Diagon Alley, well one of the ways anyway, where we'll be buying your school supplies."

I looked around and realized it stuck out like a soar thumb from the rest of the buildings.

"Um, Hagrid, don't the people passing realize how different this building looks?"

"No, course not, all muggles see when they look at it is an empty lot."

"Muggles?" I said questioningly.

"Non-magic folk."

"Ah," I said and looked back at the Leaky Cauldron. "So, we're going in there?"

"Yep, come along you two."

We both followed him into the little pub, and I let Harry go ahead of me.

"Hello Hagrid," the man at the bar said.

"Hello Tom."

"You want the usual?" Tom asked.

"Not today, taking young Harry Potter and Phoebe Halliwell here to get their school supplies."

"Harry Potter," Tom said slightly shocked as he came around the bar and shook his hand, which Harry had no choice but to accept. "It is a pleasure."

Murmurs shot through the crowd and I was pushed back farther towards the door, where I stood, shocked by the scene. Harry was being swarmed by everyone in the bar, having to shake their hands at least once, most multiple times. I stood by the door, feeling sort of out of place.

"Phoebe," someone said coming up to me. I was a little shocked that someone would know me here, and rather talk to me than Harry, who seemed to have the whole pub swarming him, and I jumped slightly. "Oh, sorry dear, didn't mean to frighten you," they said when they got to me.

I looked at the speaker and smiled slightly. "Hi, Mrs. Hatch, I definitely did not expect to see you here."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"So, does this mean you're a…witch?" I asked after a slight pause.

Mrs. Hatch laughed slightly. "Yes I am, and I take it you are too?"

I nodded but didn't say anything. I glanced over to Harry and Hagrid and saw Harry still crowded by a ton of people. I sighed and looked back at Mrs. Hatch. "What's with the huge group around Harry?"

"You mean you don't know who he is?"

"Harry Potter…" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Should it mean something?"

"I take it you just found out about the wizarding world?"

"Yea, somethin like that," I said a little disinterestedly.

"You'll find out soon enough then," she said as we heard Hagrid call me over. "Go ahead, I'll talk to you later Phoebe and tell your sisters and grandmother I said hi."

"Will do," I said sighing and walking over to Hagrid and Harry.

"Harry, Phoebe, this is Professor Quirrell he'll be one of the teachers at Hogwarts."

"V-v-very p-p-pleased to meet you Ms. Halliwell, and Mr. P-P-Potter," he said shaking Harry's hand and then practically ignoring me. I sighed and stood next to Hagrid. I zoned out though, only catching that Professor Quirrell would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts until Hagrid finally said that we'd better get going to get supplies. I followed Hagrid and Harry out, nodding and smiling to Mrs. Hatch on the way out.

We left the pub and entered a small, walled courtyard where we stopped at the far wall, and Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella. He reached out and tapped bricks, muttering to himself which bricks, and I noted them to memory should I ever need to know the correct ones. Harry and Hagrid had been talking, but I hadn't been paying the least bit of attention until the brick wall started moving, opening up into an alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said smiling as we stepped into the alley.

All I did for a bit was stand there staring wide eyed around the alley, my jaw dropped to the ground. I looked all around, seeing shop after shop of objects I had only heard of in fantasy books and the like. There were cauldron shops and potion supplies…owls and robes…spell books and practically anything else you could think of. I put my hand in my pocket, making sure I still had my school lists and everything else I would need when we started shopping.

We finally stopped when we reached the very last building. It was guarded by what Hagrid said was goblins and I just turned my head every which way, taking everything in. When we got inside Hagrid stopped for a bit to ask me if I had money. I showed him what I had and we exchanged it for wizarding money and then walked up to the end of the huge hall we where sanding in. I wasn't paying attention as Hagrid handed over two keys and a letter and then followed the goblin he had given it to, although I subconsciously followed Hagrid and the goblin he was following.

When we entered a series of tunnels a cart came up and we all hopped in, making a very tight fit, mainly because of Hagrid's huge size. We stopped in front of a vault and I heard Hagrid say it was Harry's. I followed out of the cart as the vault was opened and my jaw dropped to the ground, for the millionth time that day, as I saw all the gold, silver, and bronze coins that where housed in the vault. I paid close attention as Hagrid told Harry that the gold ones where Galleons, the Silver where Sickles, the Bronze where Knuts, and how many of each equaled each other. Harry and Hagrid put it in a bag and then we loaded the cart again and where off to the next vault, which turned out to be mine.

The next vault we stopped at looked quit the same as Harry's and Hagrid informed me that I was to take money out of it, and that it was actually my vault, although he refused to tell me how it was mine. I looked at him confused and he said it was from a relative, and that that's all he'd tell me. I was to ask Grams if I wanted to know more, although I'd later completely forget about it and not end up asking for a while. When the door was opened I saw a few considerably nice heaps of coins; although not nearly as many as Harry had and put some in a bag and hoping back into the cart next.

The last vault we ended up at was vault seven hundred and thirteen, where Hagrid removed a small parcel, which caused my curiosity to rise considerably. When we where out of the tunnels I looked around a little confused, not sure where to start or where to finish. I let Hagrid lead me to the first shop, which was to buy the required robes. There was another boy in the shop although I paid little, if any attention to him as I was fitted. I heard little bits of their conversation though, a lot of no's from Harry being most of what I heard.

We shopped for everything else, Hagrid explaining a game called Quidditch to Harry and assorted other things he thought Harry might need or want to know, which I usually listened in to so I knew what was going on. We had stopped at the owl emporium where Harry received a snowy white owl as a present from Hagrid.I decided that instead of an owl thatI would go toa different animal storeandI bought a cat whichI named Kit.The last stop at Diagon Alley was a wand shop. Hagrid left us both there to get it ourselves, saying he'd meet us at another shop when we where done. We entered and neither of us saw anyone standing anywhere. I figured whoever was there was in the back, out of view.

"Should we ring the bell?" Harry asked pointing to the little bell sitting all by its lonesome.

I shrugged but decided to walk up and ring it. Almost instantly Ollivander came out. He looked at Harry first, not seeing me, although I was closer to him. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I wondered when I'd see you in here."

"Um, Hi," he answered awkwardly.

"You have your mother's eyes, that's for sure," he muttered as he spotted me. "And who might you be my dear?"

"Phoebe Halliwell," I said hesitantly, not sure whether to like this Mr. Ollivander or not.

"Well how bout you first then, wand arm out."

"Wand arm?" I said confused for a second then realized he meant my writing hand. I held out my right arm and a tape measure appeared out of nowhere and started measuring me. He looked pleased for a second as he pulled down a wand box, took it out and handed it to me. I stood there for a feeling stupid for not knowing what I was supposed to do.

"Well, give it a wave," he said and I quickly obliged. It was pulled out of my hand before I knew what was happening and replaced by another, which worked wonderfully this time, at least it looked that way from the expression on Mr. Ollivander's face and from the effects of waving it. "Very good, nine inches, Maple and unicorn hair," he said smiling.

"Um, right," I said as he wrapped it up for me. "Here you are. That'll be seven Galleons please."

I quickly paid and would have run out of the store, had Harry not been there. I went and sat in one of the few chairs in the store and waited. I paid very close attention to their conversation, some things about what wand Harry was trying and then some on some He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and how Harry had the brother wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's.

After Harry paid he, like me, wanted to bolt out of the shop as fast as possible, so we left and met Hagrid at our agreed meeting spot. When we where completely finished buying everything we wanted to, and spending a while in the Quidditch store, which started to grow on me after a while, we left Diagon Alley, back through the brick wall, and the Leaky Cauldron. I was dropped off at my house with instructions to go to the train station on the first of September, platform nine and three quarters. Not thinking anything of the platform I said bye to Harry and Hagrid and took everything up to my room, only afterwards realizing I had no clue how to get onto platform nine and three quarters.

**A/N:** So sorry it took this long, I've kind of been out of it lately, hope you like this next chapter. Thank for all the reviews everyone, I'll try to answer ones with questions in them after each chapter.

**Allen Pitt:** I realized that to do this either the Halliwels's or the Harry Potter story would have to take place somewhere else. I was kind of ignoring it because this is a fun story to write. I probably would have had to have one of them move or somethin for it to work, and that would kind of mess one of the main stories up, hopefully you can just overlook the place difference, if not feel free to flame me, lol. For powers being bound I was going with the charmed ones powers where bound, not her Hogwarts powers, slightly different. And for the unbound powers, you'll just have to wait and find out what happens…


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express**

Phoebe's POV

I awoke September first to Grams shaking me awake, telling me to get up or I'd be late and miss the train. I shot out of bed, frantically running around and getting my last minute preparations ready as Grams headed downstairs to make me some breakfast. I dressed, grabbed my bags and flew down the stairs heading into the kitchen after depositing my bags by the front door. I knew Grams would be in there with a breakfast for me, she wouldn't let me leave without eating something no matter what I would say or do. She just would not let me go anywhere without being properly nourished, although I loved her even more for it.

"Ready," I said entering the kitchen and plopping down in one of the chairs.

"Not without breakfast your not," Grams said and I smiled at her having heard her say something to that extent in my head on the way downstairs. She placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me and I started inhaling the food. No sooner had I finished breakfast then Piper and Prue came bolting in the kitchen.

"Hey Phoebe, today's the day?" Piper said smiling and taking a seat next to me. Prue followed and sat down next to Piper, both accepting a breakfast placed in front of them by Grams.

"Yep," I answered smiling at Piper and Prue. Piper returned the smile, but Prue didn't. She still didn't like that fact that I was going off to Hogwarts, although she had refused to tell me why.

"So, you really are going to go through with this than?" Prue said looking at me.

"Yes I am Prue. You haven't given me any reason not to, so I am still going," I said calmly.

"Alright, time to get going," Grams interrupted.

We all three got up and I went over and engulfed Piper in a long hug.

"I'm really gonna miss ya," I said still hugging her.

"Not as much as I'll miss you," she replied and we broke apart.

I turned to Prue and gave her an even bigger hug. "And I'll miss you more than you'll realize I'm sure," I said laughing slightly.

"Me too Phoebe," Prue said hugging me back. We broke apart and I looked at Grams. She was smiling and then I looked back at Piper and Prue.

"I'll see you at Christmas," I said smiling.

"Take care Phoebe," Piper said smiling back.

"And be careful," Prue added smiling slightly, but with a hint of something in her voice that I couldn't quite place so I let it drop.

"Alright, let's go, grab your things and we'll load them into the car. You have your ticket and everything else you need, right?"

"Yes, everything I need."

Piper and Prue helped us load up the car and then went inside, giving each other one last goodbye. I hoped in the car with Grams hoping in the driver's seat and she drove off, Piper and Prue waving goodbye from the curb and me waving goodbye from the car. They had decided it best if they didn't go to the train station although I wasn't sure why. Grams had somehow talked them into it I believed. I sighed as Piper and Prue left my vision and turned around to face forward.

"Grams, why aren't Piper and Prue coming to the station with us?" I asked for the millionth time hoping she'd tell me now that they where not in earshot.

"Just thought it'd be best if they stayed at home's all," she answered not turning towards me but keeping her full attention on the road ahead.

I sighed knowing I'd never get it out of her. I pulled out my ticket and looked it over. Platform nine and three quarters what kind of a joke was that. I'd have to figure it out at the station, by myself non-the less. Grams thought I'd be able to figure it out on my own so she was just dropping me off. By the time we reached the station I was starting to question my acceptance of this plan, Grams just dropping me off that is. She wouldn't tell me how to get onto the platform, or at least she said she didn't know I wasn't exactly sure if I believed her or not.

We reached the station and Grams helped me load everything on a trolley, made sure I was in the building and left me there, after giving me a big hug and kissing me that is. She told me I'd better write all the time and I said I would. When I was inside the station I headed over to platforms nine and ten deciding that it was my best bet. When I got there I went and stood against the back wall, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone but keeping my eyes around platform nine and ten seeing if I could figure out how to get to the platform, or see someone else get to it. I was rewarded a few moments later when I heard the word muggles. I looked over and saw a boy and his grandmother approaching the two platforms I was keeping an eye on. I held back though, not alerting them to my presence. I was just going to watch and see how they got on, then follow suit.

The two of them approached the wall in-between platforms nine and ten and then started walking towards it. My eyes grew wide as I watched in horror as they neared the wall. I waited for a collision that I knew was coming, but it never came, they just reached the wall and disappeared. My jaw dropped slightly and I shook my head to clear it telling myself I could not have possibly just witnessed someone disappearing.

I grabbed a hold of my trolley and started walking to the place where they had disappeared. I approached the wall that they had disappeared into and stopped. I looked around quickly, making sure I wasn't drawing too much attention to myself. Luckily no one was paying me the least bit of attention since everyone was so intent on reaching his or her destination on time.

I turned back to the wall and slowly started extending my hand outwards. I swallowed slightly as I was almost touching it.

"Hey, girl, what do you think you're doing?" someone said and I jumped in the air, turning around in the process.

"Excuse me?" I said looking up into the eyes of an employee with a confused expression on my face.

"What are you doing? Are you lost?"

"Um, no, I'm fine, really," I said plastering a smile on my face.

He looked at me as if deciding whether I was worth his time or not. Deciding I wasn't he nodded and headed off. I sighed and turned back to the platform taking no time at all to stick my hand out and touch the wall. However when I went to lay my hand on the wall there was nothing there for me to lay it on. I retracted my arm and inhaled a deep breath. I looked around making sure no one had seen. When I was confident no one had I grabbed a hold of my trolley and walked right at the wall, or should I say right into the wall.

I emerged on the other side of the wall and my jaw dropped. There was a sign that read Platform nine and three quarters and right in front of me was a huge red train with Hogwarts Express painted on. I smiled when I was over the initial shock and looked around at my surroundings. There was a ton of children and parents and other relatives, all bustling around getting set on the train and everything else they needed to do.

I loaded my bags on the train and then boarded it, walking down the train looking for either an empty compartment or one that had fellow students that looked friendly. I found an empty one before one that I felt like sharing and grabbed it. I sighed as I sat down near the door; not really wanting a window seat, I didn't really like them all that much.

"Hey," someone said from the doorway and I looked over to see Harry smiling down at me.

"Hey Harry," I said smiling back.

"Don't supposed you'd mind if I sit here would you?"

"Course not," I said signaling for him to sit down. He grabbed a seat on my side next to the window and turned back towards me.

"So, what do you think so far?" he asked.

I shrugged slightly. "I really don't know, it's all so…weird I guess. I mean I never would have guessed there was magic in this world in a million years, yet here I am going off to a school to learn it. How bout you?"

"Thanking god for getting me away from my aunt and uncle," Harry said.

I slanted my head to the side and gave him a confused look. "Your aunt and uncle?" I said confused.

"Yea, I live with my aunt and uncle."

"Well than why would you want to get away from them?" I said still as confused as I had been with his first comment on the subject.

"They're not exactly the nicest people in the world," was all he supplied.

"Oh," I said and looked away for a second. I looked back at him and saw he had a blank expression on his face. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you live with them?"

"My parents where killed when I was a baby," he said quietly.

I felt horrible for bringing the subject up now. I know I hate talking about my parents since I had never known them.

"I'm really sorry," I said equally as quietly. "I lost my father took off when I was a baby, and my mother died when I was two. My grandmother raises me and my two big sisters." I had turned my head away and was looking at the floor tears starting to form in my eyes. I shoved them away and smiled looking up.

Harry was shocked by my smile and couldn't help smiling back. "Why are you smiling?"

"It's better than being sad," I said shrugging. "I feel horrible all the time about it, but it feels good just to laugh and smile sometimes. Hey, it definitely beats crying and feeling down."

Harry looked at me and smiled back. I could tell he was surprised by my words. "I never really thought of it that way," he said, "but it makes sense, only problem is I don't have much to be happy about."

"Well than we'll just have to change that won't we," I said nodding once.

Harry smiled met the smile I had on my face and we laughed slightly. I was definitely not going to regret coming here.

"Mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full," someone said in the doorway after our laughter had died down.

We both looked over to see a boy with flaming red hair and some dirt on his nose.

"Not at all," Harry said smiling.

"You're more than welcome," I supplied smiling.

"Thanks," he said sitting down across from Harry and smiling back at us. "I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley."

"Phoebe Halliwell, pleased to meet ya," I said shaking his hand.

"And I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Do you really have the…scar?" he asked.

"Yea," Harry said pushing his bangs back exposing his lightning bolt scar. I had been reading many of the books I had gotten in Diagon Alley and had there for discovered the reason behind the swarm at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was famous, the boy who lived.

They talked for a bit, and I sat where I was listening in but staying pretty silent, giving my input every now and then. Not too long after a trolley came by that was selling tons of sweets I had never heard of before and Harry ended up buying a ton and we all shared it, splitting it up between ourselves. It was tons of fun talking with them and sharing the candy, which I insisted on buying some of with my coins. We ate for a while until a gray blob came out of Ron's pocket and stuck its head in a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

After a while Ron pulled something out of his pocket, it looked like a big gray blob.

"What's that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Scabbers, pet rat, got him from my brother Percy, pretty useless. My brother gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?"

"Sure," Harry and I said in unison.

Ron pulled out his wand and got ready to say the spell when the boy I had seen enter the platform and a girl came in to the doorway.

"Have either of you seen a toad? Neville here's lost one," the girl said.

We exchanged looks and then replied no. Neville sighed and headed off, while the girl who had spotted Ron's pointed wand stayed where she was.

"Are you doing magic, let's see than," she said sitting down in a vacant seat.

"Alright," Ron said and cleared his throat. He said the spell but all that happened was that the box of Every Flavor Beans blew off Scabbers head.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me. For example," she said pointing her wand at Harry. His eyes grew wide and he leaned back a bit. "Arculus Reapairo," she said and Harry's glasses where fixed.

"Whoa," Ron said.

Harry took off his glasses and examined them. "Thanks," he said smiling at the girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Ron Weasley."

"Phoebe Halliwell."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" Hermione said surprised. "I've read all about you."

"Um, gee, thanks, I think," Harry said looking uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Hermione stood up and headed for the hallway. "You three better change into your school robes, I suspect we'll be arriving soon." Just as quickly as she had appeared she was gone.

"That was strange," I said.

"Yea," Harry agreed.

We took turns changing and then spent the rest of the train ride talking about various other things, pretty much whatever we felt like talking about at the time, changing mid topic or mid sentence every once in a while. When I felt the train coming to a stop I stood up and smiled.

"Well let's go," I said smiling from ear to ear. "I can't wait."

"Agreed," Ron said, "Oh and no matter what house we're all in, friends."

"Friends," Harry and I chimed in together.

We headed out of the compartment and off the train, following the rest of the students as they left.

Gram's POV

I returned home to find Piper and Prue seated in front of the television. They both looked over as I entered and plopped down in a chair. Piper turned back to the television while Prue continued to look at me.

"Yes Prue?" I asked knowing she had something on her mind that she wanted to talk with me about.

"I just don't see why you let her go," Prue said, getting up and starting to leave.

"Prue sit," I said firmly. She hesitated just a second but then plopped back down on the couch. Piper had looked over and was contemplating whether she should stay or leave as fast as she could.

"Um, should I leave?" Piper asked quietly making it apparent that she had no idea what was going on and wasn't sure whether she wanted to or not.

"You can go if you'd like Piper," I said sighing slightly. Without another word Piper got up and bolted out of the room. "We need to get some things straight Prue."

Prue turned her head toward me, sighing as she did so. "I want to know why you let her go Grams, I don't get it."

"I couldn't have stopped her if I wanted to. She wants to go and I didn't want to tell her she couldn't do something she wants to do."

"But why this? Why Hogwarts? Why does she want to go so badly? Why couldn't you just tell her what happened?" she asked tears starting to glisten in her eyes.

"Tell her what Prue, that the father who left had a brother who was killed because of this witchcraft and wizardry nonsense. Tell her that someone who is now dead caused the death," I said sighing. "That wouldn't have done much except maybe make her want to go more."

"How would that make her want to go more Grams?" Prue said quietly.

"She has no memories of either her mother or her father Prue, it might have seemed like going there might make her closer to her father."

Prue looked away as a tear fell from her eyes. I sighed heavily and made to get up but was stopped Prue turned back and looked me straight in the face.

"I don't want to loose my baby sister," she said quietly, her face streaked with tears.

"She's strong Prue, she'll be fine," I said as much to comfort Prue as to comfort my own fear. "She's stronger than you'll ever realize probably," I added under my breath.

I got up and left, leaving Prue to her own thoughts and allowing my mind to trail to anything except the conversation I had just had. I wandered into the kitchen and started baking. A few moments later Piper entered and offered to help and we baked anything and everything we felt like making well into the day.

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers' andy20, Frisky-Feline, craziwierdo, Vanessa85, melly, jak, and Allen Pitt so far and thank you to any who have yet to review.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4: Sorted**

Phoebe's POV

I hopped off the train and was immediately pushed into the crowd as I started to get swept away. I tried moving against the flow to get to wherever Harry and Ron ended up but it proved to be a lot harder than I would have thought possible.

"First years this way," I heard someone call out and I looked around for the source of the voice. I spotted Hagrid and saw Harry standing by him. I shoved my way through the crowd of people and stopped next to Harry.

"There ya are, wondered what happened to you," Harry said smiling.

"Got lost in the crowd," I said smiling and rolling my eyes slightly.

"Sure you did. You were probably trying to ditch the first years," Harry replied jokingly.

"Yep, exactly what I want, to have absolutely no idea what's going on when everyone around me does."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said and we burst out laughing.

"Alright you lot, lets go," Hagrid, who was leading the first years, said.

All the first years hesitantly fell in behind the giant form of Hagrid and followed him. Most of the first years were having great difficulties keeping up. We walked on until we stopped at a huge lake with tons of boats docked at the coast. They looked like they'd fit four or five of the first years, but Hagird would probably need a boat to himself. We loaded up the boats, Hagrid of course taking a boat all to himself. I loaded a boat with three people I didn't know, Harry and Ron getting a boat along with Hermione and Neville. I mainly kept to myself on the boat ride across the lake, deciding I'd rather not converse with the others in the boat when I heard the direction their conversation was headed. I figured they'd be in Slytherin, or at least the two who seemed to be enjoying the conversation would be, I wasn't so sure about the other girl in he boat. When the boats reached the other side of the lake we got off of them. When I got off the boat I went over to find Harry and Ron.

"Have fun on the boat?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah, loads and loads," I said rolling my eyes.

"Where were you anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"Two people I don't want to be around and another I'm not completely sure about," I said shrugging slightly and looking disinterested.

"Well better than our lot I'm sure," Ron said laughing slightly.

"I highly doubt it," I said glaring at him, "and by the way, that wasn't a very nice thing to say." I said stalking off to go talk to Hermione and Neville for the rest of the walk.

"Hey," I said brightly walking up to them, "Neville right, and Hermione?"

"Yea," they said smiling back at me.

"And you're Phoebe, right?" Hermione replied.

"Yep that's me," I said smiling wider.

"You're way too perky right now," Neville said a little nervously.

"Sorry, usually am, I'll try and tone it down a notch," I said shrugging slightly.

"That'd be nice," Neville said starting to become a little less nervous as the conversation progressed.

"I had no problem with it, oh well," Hermione said shrugging.

We started laughing as we came up to the castle door. Everyone became hushed as Hagrid knocked on the door. We heard it creak open and a stern looking witch answered the door.

"The first years Minerva," Hagrid said smiling.

"Thank you Hagrid," she said and turned to us. "Follow me please," she said and turned around, starting to walk away into the castle. All the first years hesitantly followed her inside. We passed by huge doors were inside you could hear the load roars of voices. We didn't go in there however but continued on past it, stopping after what seemed like a far too long walk.

Minerva stopped and spun around, making the first years stop abruptly and some run into others. "I am Professor McGonagall and welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will be lead into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your schoolhouses. While here your houses will be like your families. You're triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will loose points. The four houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I will be back in a moment to lead you to the Great Hall to be sorted."

With that little speech out of the way she took off, leaving a bunch of scared first years behind. Harry and Ron where up front, but I was farther back with Hermione and Neville. I'd catch up with Harry and Ron later; I was a better friend with them at the moment, well Harry anyway, having known him longer.

"So what do you think we'll have to do to get sorted?" Hermione asked Neville and me.

"Beats me," I said shrugging slightly.

"Guess we'll just have to find out when the time comes won't we," Neville said emotionlessly.

"Which house do you all wanna be in?" I asked excitedly.

"I don't really know," Hermione, answered clearly thinking hard about it.

"I'd like…"Neville started but had to stop as Professor McGonagall came back looking as stern as ever.

"If you'll come with me," she said and turned around, heading off toward the Great Hall.

We followed her until we came to the large doors I had seen earlier. We stopped when we reached them and then Professor McGonagall opened them up. When we entered the room everyone stopped talking, falling dead silent immediately. There where four tables with students and one up front that the teachers where seated at. We were lead up front where we stood facing the rest of the students. Also up front with us was a stool, which had an old worn out looking hat, placed upon it. We stood up front completely confused until all of a sudden the hat came to life and started singing. I was so socked that I caught almost none of his song as I stood there gawking at it. When it had finished the whole student body exploded in applause.

The sorting was started by Professor McGonagall who had a roll of parchment with all of the first year's names written, or spelled, onto it. When my name was called I hesitantly went up and sat on the stool. I felt the hat being placed on my head and then it slipped down past my eyes so I was left in darkness.

"Interesting," I heard in my head and jumped slightly. "I think I know exactly where to put you…GRYFFINDOR"

I let out a sigh of relief as the Gryffindor table erupted in applause and the hat was lifted off my head. I got off the stool and headed over to the table that had erupted in monstrous applause. I grabbed a seat next to Hermione who had been sorted into Gryffindor before me. I received a few congratulations as I sat down and then I turned back to watch the rest of the sorting, mainly to see what house Ron and Harry would be sorted into. I applauded and shouted as loud as I could when the sorting hat sorted Ron and Harry into Gryffindor. I congratulated them as they grabbed a seat across from me. The rest of the sorting went by in a blur; I was only half paying attention to people's names and houses. What seemed like an eternity later, the last person was sorted and everyone was seated silently in his or her seats.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back to everyone else," Professor Dumbledore said getting up. My head shot toward his voice so that I was looking at him and I placed my head in one of my hands, getting bored from his speech almost instantly. Professor Dumbledore started some speech, which I decided to zone out on and get lost in my own thoughts.

"Yo, Phoebe, you in there," someone said. I shook my head and spun it around to see who was talking to me.

"Huh, yeah, sorry, what'd I miss?" I asked Ron.

"Food's here," he said nodding towards the food that was piled in the middle of the table.

I rolled my eyes when I heard the word food. They where just always thinking of food weren't they? I grabbed some food and piled it onto my plate and eating it slowly. It was really good, although I was going to miss Gram's cooking.

"So Phoebe, glad ya got in Gryffindor?" one of the Weasley twins asked.

I shrugged slightly. "I guess, I mean I didn't really know what house I wanted to be in, well other than the fact that I'd probably leave if I had been sorted into Slytherin."

"I think you're in the right house than," the other Weasley twin said jokingly and laughed slightly allowing a slight smile to cross his face.

I smiled back at them and went back to eating my food, switching off between talking with Harry and Ron and Hermione and Neville. When everyone had finished eating all of the plates where cleared from the table and everyone started to get up to head to their respective towers.

"Gryffindor first years follow me," Percy, one of the prefects and Ron's older brother, said confidently.

I stuck by Hermione and Neville on the way up to the tower, talking about nothing in particular, although a lot of the conversation involved discussing what we passed on the way to the tower. When we finally reached the tower we climbed in, Percy told us a few little things and we where sent up to our dormitories to sleep. The next morning we'd start classes and I could not wait.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try and get the next chapter out a whole lot faster next time.

Jadelouise: Here's the way I'm thinking for this fic on where they live. They live at the present in England. Grams still owns the manor however. We'll say that they have not been in England all that long, maybe a couple years. If anyone has a problem with this please let me know and I can come up with some other way to make it work. Thanks for the review I really appreciate it.

Neostar: Thank you for the review, on the matter of Phoebe receiving her power she may or may not, we'll just have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5: First Day**

Phoebes POV

The next morning I woke up before almost everyone else. I was used to getting up at nearly the crack of dawn and now was no exception. I changed into one of my school robes and then headed down to the common room, where a few people had already congregated, but not many. I figured breakfast wouldn't be starting for a while, although I was pretty confident at the time that I'd be able to find the Great Hall on my own. I really didn't feel like waiting for Hermione or one of the boys, so I just headed for the portrait of the fat lady, ignoring the weird stares I received from those in the Common Room.

"Hey, first year," someone called out to me.

I spun around and raised an eyebrow. "Me?" I said curiously.

"Yeah, what's your name?" the boy said. He was sitting in one of the chairs close to where I was now standing. He had flaming red hair similar to Ron's looked identical to the other boy he was sitting next to.

"Phoebe, you two?"

"I'm Fred and this is George," he answered smiling.

"Nice to meet you," I said smiling back. I knew instantly that they were twins and tried to find some way to tell them apart. I was usually very good at this, but it was nearly impossible to tell these two apart. I figured if I got to know them, then I'd be able to tell them apart quite easily.

"You're a first year, right. You were hanging around with Ron and Harry?"

"Yeah, that's me," I said starting to turn back around toward the portrait of the fat lady.

"Hey, where ya going?" George asked curiously.

"Great Hall, I'll find it," I said as I turned back around to face them, adding I hope under my breath.

"We'll go with you," Fred said hopping up out of his chair.

"Yeah, we were bout to head down there anyway," George added.

I shrugged. "Fine with me, no laws against it," I said as I spun around and continued on to the portrait, Fred and George falling in step beside me, one on each side. The portrait swung open as we got to it and we headed out.

"So, how are the classes here," I said trying to find some kind of conversation that we could have.

Fred and George shrugged slightly. "Guess they're ok, the homework bites though," George said through his shrug.

"I'd have to say the best part of this school is our pranks," Fred finished.

"Pranks?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

They both exchanged mischievous looks and smiled wide at each other. The grins plastered on their faces made me wonder why it was they had talked to me in the first place.

"We are by far…"Fred started.

"The best pranksters…"

"In this school."

I smiled slightly. "Cool," I said looking between the two of them. I looked around the hallway we were walking in and didn't recognize anything. A look of slight worry crossed my face. Fred and George smiled warmly at me when they saw it, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry…" George said.

"You'll be able to find your way around…"

"In no time."

I sighed slightly. "Yea I guess. I just like knowing where I'm going and how I'm going to get there."

"We'll help you in that department if you want," Fred said cheerfully. "We were first years at one point, we know what it feels like," Fred said throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"It sucks for the most part, until you become a second year and realize you had it easy first year," George added shrugging slightly.

I laughed slightly and smiled at them. "Thanks, I think I will definitely take you up on that offer," I said through my laughter as we came up on the Great Hall. "By the way, you are Ron's brothers, aren't you?"

"Yep," Fred replied.

I nodded. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Thanks for taking me to the Great Hall."

"The pleasure was all ours," George said.

I smiled at them as they went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, almost instantly getting caught up in a conversation about only god knows what, with a boy who had already been sitting at the table I guessed they were good friends but I paid him almost no attention. I went to the general area I had been sitting in the night before and plopped down in a seat. I looked around the Hall to see how many people were actually there and was surprised to see as many as I did. About four or five people per house. None of them looked familiar from the group of first years I had been with the other night, although I hadn't gotten a good look at a lot of them, so I could have been wrong. There were also a couple of professors at the staff table, but never having been in a class at this school before, I didn't know who any of them were except for Professor McGonagall.

The food had already been placed, or summoned, onto the table, and it was much different than the night before when it had appeared right in front of our eyes. I turned back to the table and started to pile up some of the food onto my plate. I didn't usually eat as much as I piled onto it but it all looked so good that I couldn't resist. Luckily there wasn't really anyone there to notice how much I was eating.

Most people started to file in when I was about halfway through my breakfast. I spotted Hermione and Neville walking in together with a couple other first years, and I also saw Ron and Harry walk in together. I didn't wave either over, I just sat there eating while I waited for one of them to notice me and sit down. I wasn't really sure which group I really wanted to hang out with, although I was sure I was pretty good friends with Harry already. I sat there quietly until Harry and Ron noticed me and came over.

"Hey," Harry said smiling and sitting down next to me, while Ron took the seat on the other side of Harry. "You must have gotten here early."

"Yea, I usually get up pretty early. I came down with Fred and George, I probably would have gotten lost otherwise, although I can't be completely sure."

"Yea, Percy was pretty mad, he said all the first years were supposed to come down with him," Ron said smiling. "It was quite funny actually."

I shrugged slightly. "Oh well. I think I got up before he did, or at least I was down there before he was, how was I supposed to know?"

"That's true, but Fred and George should have known," Harry said stealing a glance over at them.

"Yea, well something tells me they really don't care."

"That's for sure," Ron muttered under his breath.

"So do either of you know when we get our schedules?"

"Yep, Professor McGonagall is passing them our right now," Ron said looking at the opposite end of the table.

I followed his gaze and saw her passing papers out to each of the Gryffindor students. I glanced at the other tables and saw a teacher passing them out at the other three tables as well. We conversed some more until Professor McGonagall reached us.

"Here you three are," she said handing us the schedules. "You can ask one of the older students to help you find your classes if you need to, but you are still expected to be on time."

She walked away and we exchanged glances. "Well she's a nice head of house," Ron said sarcastically.

I shrugged. "She's got a lot to pass out, I don't really care anyway," I said subconsciously as I glanced over the schedule.

Ron and Harry followed suite, looking over their schedules. Today we had double potions with Slytherins first, whatever that meant, followed by Transfigurations, which was taught by Professor McGonagall, and then last was History of Magic, which caused me to groan slightly because I had never really liked history. I was hoping that I wouldn't have history anymore.

"Well this looks fun," Harry said sighing.

"What's the deal on double potions with Slytherin?"

"Well first off it's like a double period, twice the length, and second, we're having it with Slytherins. Snape teaches that subject, he loathes Gryffindors and favors Slytherins, not to mention the fact that Slytherins pretty much hate our guts."

"Sounds like fun," I said sighing heavily, "loads and load o' fun."

Grams Pov

"Girls, lets get going, you've got school remember?" I screamed up the stairs.

Prue came running down the stairs and stopped at the foot of them where I stood.

"Piper's coming in a minute. How do you think Phoebe's doing?"

I sighed slightly. "I'm sure she's doing fine and making plenty of friends." However, I felt anything but confident that Phoebe was fine. I still didn't like the fact that she was attending this school and it was really starting to get to me. I kept telling myself that I should have never let her go.

"Grams, are you ever going to tell her, or Piper for that matter, or is this just something that only I will ever know. I know I had to pry it out of you, but I think you really need to tell them both, now that Phoebe's part of this world makes the fact even more true."

"Maybe some day I'll tell them Prue, but not today, and probably not anytime soon. I agree that Phoebe deserves to know, maybe I'll tell her when she visits. I just don't know Prue."

"Maybe I'll tell her than, if you're so intent on her not finding out from you," Prue said slightly annoyed and angered.

"Please don't tell either of them. I'll tell them in my own time and my own way," I replied sighing heavily. These conversations where starting to veer more and more towards revealing it to Phoebe, and sometimes Piper as well. I'd need to tell Phoebe soon, but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to, and I wasn't sure I'd know how either.

"Come on Piper, hurry up!" I screamed up the stairs for the second time that day.

"Coming," she screamed down as she ran down the stairs. She passed us and ran straight into the kitchen, stopping only once she reached the table.

"Come on Prue, I'll take you both to school after breakfast. No more talk about this anymore, at least not now."

"Ok, Grams," Prue said sighing and then heading into the kitchen. I sighed heavily out loud to myself once she had entered the kitchen and then followed her in.

Phoebes POV

Breakfast had finished and it was time to go to our first class, which for Gryffindor's was a double potion lesson with the Slytherin.

"So, do either of you know where the potions classroom is?" I asked Harry and Ron.

"No clue," Harry said, and the look on Ron's face made it clear that he didn't know either.

"Great," I said as I looked around for someone to ask. I spotted Fred and George starting to head away in the opposite direction and decided they were as good a person to ask as anyone. "Fred! George!" I screamed so they could hear me over the loud noise level.

They spun around and raised an eyebrow. I waved slightly to them and they smiled at me, walking over. They spotted Harry and Ron by me and came to a halt in front of us.

"Ron," George said coming up to us. "Harry," he said nodding slightly and brightly.

"Hey, Phoebe, what's up?" Fred said smiling brightly.

"Can you take us, or at least tell us where the Potions class is?"

"Yeah, sure, come on…"

"Follow us," George finished.

I glanced over at Ron and saw an annoyed look on his face. I shrugged it off and started to follow the twins down the corridors. After a bit I turned around to glance at Harry and Ron and saw them following slightly behind me. I rolled my eyes as I turned back toward the twins and sped up slgihtly to catch up with them.

"Thanks for showin us," I said looking straight-ahead smiling.

"Of course, it's no prob, we'll show you anytime," Fred replied shrugging.

"Sorry you have potions first though, not the best class to start your day, or year, off with," George said apologetically.

"So I've heard," I muttered unhappily under my breath.

We talked some more as we entered the dungeons, Fred and George leaving almost as soon as we reached the potions classroom to get to their class on time, or just fashionably late, whichever one it happened to be. I turned to Ron and saw that he still carried an annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked raising an eyebrow and putting all of my weight on one foot.

"Why did you have to ask my brothers for help?" Ron asked angrily.

"Well it's not like we were going to be able to find this place and I really did not feel like getting on the Professors nerves, especially since everyone says he hates Gryffindors, while he loves and favors Slytherins, not to mention not wanting to get lost. And since this is a double potions with Slytherins I figured it best to not get on his nerves by being late, even if it was because we got lost," I said smugly.

"Sounds good to me," Harry said, obviously trying to avoid an argument, which was obviously about to break out between Ron and me.

Ron was about to retort when the potions classroom door burst open, revealing a very annoyed looking Professor Snape. He stepped back inside and walked to the front of the class as everyone filed in, keeping a dead silence. I gulped slightly as I filed in and prepared myself mentally for my first class.

**A/N: **Chapter Five is finished, hope you liked it, potions class will be in the next chapter, and I think I'll add in the other two classes as well, or at least one of them, I'm not sure about the history of magic class. After that chapter there probably won't be many more class scenes, although I'm not 100 percentcertain, I may change my mind. Well, hope you liked this chapter, Pease Review, and have a nice day, or night, depending on when you're reading this.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6: First Day**

Phoebe's POV

When I had entered the cold damp dungeon classroom I looked around, deciding where I would sit. I noticed that most of the Slytherins tended to sit at the front of the class while the Gryffindors tended to sit at the back. I saw Ron grab a seat by Hermione, leaving one empty chair in-between him and her. Harry grabbed a chair on the other side of him, so I went over and took the seat in-between Ron and Hermione. I turned toward Hermione and opened my mouth about to say something when Professor Snape slammed the door shut. I jumped and spun to face him, eyes wide. He stopped in the front of the classroom and looked out upon everyone.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or incantations in this class," he said just loud enough for him to be heard in the back of the classroom. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion making, but for those who do I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He stopped talking and walked over to his desk, picking up a roll of parchment.

He started reading off names, only stopping long enough to wait for a reply. When he reached my name he hesitated a bit.

"Phoebe Halliwell," he said raising an eyebrow. "I do believe you have two sisters, do you not?" Most people in the class looked at me. Most knew that I had no sisters in this school because of older siblings and whatnot and they wondered if Snape was actually right.

"Um, yes Professor, I have two older sisters," I answered hesitantly.

"Then why is it that they did not attend this school yet you are?" he asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Professor? I don't believe they were invited to attend," I answered truthfully.

"If you are not lying to me, which I suspect you are, you are very clueless indeed. They were both sent a letter; although the younger one's of the two was returned by your grandmother."

A confused look crossed my face. 'Well that certainly explains how Prue knew about Hogwarts, but why didn't she come?' I thought to myself. "I truly don't know sir. I was not aware of the fact that they were also sent invitations to attend this school."

He seemed to take it and went back to roll call, although the encounter seemed to make him like me less, while some students continued to look at me, or glance at me occasionally. I tried to sink down in my chair until Professor Snape got to Harry's name.

"Harry Potter," he said smugly. "Our new celebrity." This caused the Slytherins to snigger. He continued the roll call until the end and then set it down. He went right into some questions, all directed at Harry and no one else.

"Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry remained silent, while Hermione's hand flew into the air next to me.

"You don't know, well than, where Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezeor?"

"I…I dunno sir," Harry replied causing Hermione's hand to extend higher. I was looking at Harry sympathetically and cursing Snape in my mind for doing something like this to one of his students especially on the very first day of school, and to first years nonetheless who had no clue what to expect.

Snape continued to completely ignore Hermione. "What then, Mr. Potter, is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir, but I think Hermione does, why don't you ask her?"

"5 pointes from Gryffindor for that remark Potter, and 5 more for not even attempting to answer my questions."

"What?" Harry said annoyed.

Snape ignored his comment and proceeded to list off the answers to his own questions. "Powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood are used to make a sleeping potion so powerful that most call it the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat, used to cure poison. And finally monkswood and wolfsbane, they are the same, also known as aconite."

I was shocked that he had taken 10 points from Gryffindor because of that stupid questioning. Snape turned his head toward me and saw my shocked expression, which I had mostly succeeded in wiping off my face when I saw his head turn toward me.

"Why aren't any of you writing this down," he said which caused everyone to grab their quills and start writing frantically. I picked my quill up and started writing all of it down slowly, since I had known the answer to all three of the questions. I had gone through most of my schoolbooks so I knew a lot of information, but I hadn't actually attempted any spells. I wasn't planning on letting anyone know how deep my knowledge of first year spells, potions, charms, and whatnot went.

"Today we will be making a potion to cure boils. Break into groups of two and start working, I will write the steps up on the board, it can also be found on page 5 of your books."

"Wanna be partners?" I heard Hermione ask next to me.

I looked over at her and smiled. "Sure, sounds good. Thought you'd partner up with Neville to be honest."

"He partnered up with Seamus."

"Ah. Do you have any idea how to brew a potion?"

"Yeah, well, kind of. I haven't actually made one, but I've read all about it."

I smiled. "Let's get cracking then."

We grabbed our ingredients and set to work on brewing the potion in my cauldron. Halfway through the class Professor Snape started walking around, criticizing Gryffindors and saying a simple good job to Slytherins, except for Malfoy who seemed to be able to do no wrong. I knew instantly he was Snape's favorite. We had done absolutely everything right and all he could do when he got to us was pretend to ignore us. We exchanged glances and smiled. By the time class was over we were the only pair to have concocted the potion correctly, a couple groups hadn't even been able to finish. A few groups were on the right track, they just had not been able to finish the potion on time. Class finished and I filed out behind everyone else, one of the last to leave the classroom.

I followed some Gryffindors to the next class. Hermione had gone to walk with Neville while Harry and Ron hadn't bothered to stay and wait for me. We had transfigurations next and then lunch and a break, followed by History of Magic, which according to most people was the place to catch up on your sleep. Our head of house Professor McGonagall taught transfigurations. I hoped that she would favor the Gryffindors over the Slytherins, but I wasn't holding my breath.

When we reached the classroom I filed in behind the group I had been following and the first thing that caught my eye was a tabby cat sitting on the desk in the front of the room. I looked around for Harry and Ron but didn't see them anywhere in the classroom. I sighed and rolled my eyes thinking that they probably got lost. I grabbed a seat at one of the tables, leaving two seats open for them when they finally decided to show up. I faced the front of the classroom and waited for class to start.

Everyone was muttering to their friends as we waited for the professor to show up. All of a sudden I heard the classroom door slam open and I spun around to look at who had made the ruckus. I saw Harry and Ron practically running in and I smiled. They grabbed the two seats next to me and smiled at me nervously.

"Glad Professor McGonagall isn't here yet," Ron said to Harry.

Just as he finished saying this the cat on the front desk jumped off and transformed into a person, stopping in front of Harry and Ron. My jaw dropped to the ground and I sat there stunned.

"That was awesome," Harry said stunned.

"Yes, well perhaps if I transfigured you or Mr. Weasley into a watch you'd be able to arrive to my class on time.

"We got lost," Ron said quietly.

"Then perhaps a map," she said raising an eyebrow, which caused the rest of the class, including myself to chuckle slightly. Harry looked over and glared at me, which only succeeded in shoving me into even more fits of laughter. "Quite down Ms. Halliwell," she said looking straight at me. I immediately put a halt to the giggles, as did the rest of the class and we all settled down again.

"In this class you will learn to transfigure, or change the appearance of, an object or an animal."

"What about other people," I heard someone mutter.

McGonagall ignored the comment and continued. She obviously did not favor us, but of course she didn't loathe us like Snape did which was a major plus, I would not be able to stand another teacher like Snape. "Right now I would just like to go over what we will be trying to transfigure today. You will all attempt to transfigure a pebble into a small metal ball," McGonagall told the class, which caused everyone to sit up straight in their chairs. "But first, we have to take some notes." The class groaned. McGonagall ignored them and continued on with the lesson.

By the time we had finished the notes I had lost most of the interest I had possessed in the class, although when I was reminded that we were now going to try to transfigure something I perked up noticeably. Professor McGonagall passed out the pebbles and then told us to transfigure them. Out of the class the only one who managed to completely transfigure the pebble was Hermione. I had managed almost completely transfiguring my pebble and together we earned 8 points for Gryffindor. I was ecstatic after class had finished and I smiled brightly to Ron and Harry as we left the classroom.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked annoyed. He had not been able to do anything to his pebble, although neither had half the class.

I stopped after his comment and they quickly followed suite.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell you something as long as you promise not to tell anyone else."

Ron sighed. "Fine, I won't tell, now spill."

"Harry?"

Harry contemplated what I had just said and then replied. "Sure, I won't tell anyone."

"Ok, well I read all the school books and a few extra books before I came here, I'm only a notch under Hermione, well in some ways I think."

"That's all? Why don't you want anyone to find out about that?" Harry asked confused.

I sighed deeply. "I don't know, I just don't. It just seems like I shouldn't tell anyone. I dunno why, it's just a feeling I have. I usually follow them when I get them, they're usually right." I shrugged and started walking again.

"Ok, well I think you're making too big of a deal about this," Ron said shrugging, as the two boys caught up with me.

I shrugged again. "Whatever, but I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourselves. If not…well then I guess there isn't anything I can do about it."

No one else said anything and we walked in silence. The rest of the day passed almost uneventfully. We had one other class today, History of Magic, which seemed to be the most boring subject in this school. I decided that I wouldn't pay attention and that I would just learn everything on my own, it seemed like it'd be so much easier, and a lot less painful. The first day of school had been interesting and I still wasn't sure who I would be better friends with, I guessed only time would tell.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7: Flying Fiasco**

Phoebe's POV

By the time the time the weekend rolled around, three days after our first day of classes, most first years where slightly down in the dumps. Their joy at being here slightly gone from all the hard work and effort needed to be put in, although the upper years kept saying the first couple weeks are the worst, and it looked up from there, I just couldn't believe them. Fred and George however took advantage of the situation and kept taunting Ron, I couldn't help but laugh whenever they did, causing Ron to glare at me. I had been spending about half of my time with Harry and Ron, and the other half with Hermione. Because of that fact I was torn down the middle whenever Ron decided to make fun of her, which was usually when we were doing our schoolwork.

Everyone was loaded down with homework the first weekend, although some people managed their time a lot better than others, namely Hermione, and did not have quite as much once Sunday rolled around. I was almost up there with her, just because the stuff we were learning I already knew, and decided to do the homework in other classes, unbeknownst to the professors of course. Since Hermione and me had more time than the boys did I started hanging out more with her than them, which I definitely wasn't complaining about. As much as I enjoyed hanging out with Ron and especially Harry, it was nice to have a friend that was a girl. I decided then that I'd more than likely spend more time with her than the two boys, plus that way I wouldn't have to spend as much time on homework.

It was Sunday, and lunch had finished nearly an hour ago, most first years were stuck inside, finishing the homework they had put off. I too had put some of it off, but not enough to make a difference. I was sitting by Ron and Harry, Hermione having finished hers the day before, which caused Ron to poke fun of her in-between writing sentences on one of his essays.

"I mean really, who does all their work on a Saturday?" Ron said slightly annoyed. "It's not human…"

I rolled my eyes as I started to tune his complaints out, noticing that I was almost done. Little bits of Ron's complaints were breaking through my barriers and it annoyed me to no end. I had always been able to tune out those around me if I really wanted to. Oh well I thought sighing, there's a first for everything. I finished up my essay quickly, knowing full well it was not my best effort, I was just getting incredibly sick of Ron's childish complaints, and from the look on Harry's face when I looked up from my completed work, he was too.

I slammed my book shut, startlingly Ron out of his train of thought.

"Finished," I said simply, shrugging slightly at his questioning gaze.

"You're finished?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yep," I replied nodding, collecting my books and standing up.

Harry looked slightly annoyed that he'd be left alone to listen to Ron's complaints but did not say anything. I looked over at Ron and saw his doubtful expression.

"See you two later," I said smiling, walking toward the girls dormitory, a little skip in my step. I headed up the stairs and into the first year's girl's dormitories, dropping my books on my bed. I spotted Hermione on hers and decided to plop down on mine and start up a conversation.

"Hey Hermione," I greeted smiling widely, my voice cheerful.

She looked over and caught my eyes, returning the smile. "Hey Phoebe. I was just reading a book," she replied, holding it up for me to see. I didn't really pay attention to the cover, so I wasn't sure what it was. "Finished up have you?" she asked nicely.

"Yep," I replied. "All done, thankfully."

"Woulda guessed you'd stay down there with Harry and Ron," she said casually.

I shrugged slightly. "Na, what fun would that be?" I smiled at her and she started to laugh slightly. I joined in and then got serious. "No, really, I got sick of Ron's complaints, I feel sorry for Harry having to listen to them, luckily Ron only does it when we have to actually do work."

"Let me guess," Hermione said sighing. "He's complaining bout me?" I didn't say anything and she gave me a knowing smile. "Don't worry, you don't have to actually tell me. By the way did you see the bulletin board?"

"No, what about it?" I asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Flying lessons for first years start Tuesday. I'm kind of bummed about it, I don't want to learn to fly."

I tried not to laugh, a smile tugging at my mouth. "Sounds like a ton of fun to me Hermione. Why wouldn't you want to fly? I didn't even know we got to fly," I said excitedly, jumping up and heading over to my bag.

"I just don't think it's my type of thing," she said shrugging, standing up as well.

I started rummaging around in my bag, looking for a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink so that I could send a letter to Piper, Prue, and Grams telling them that I was going to have a flying lesson on Tuesday. I found everything I needed and pulled it out, grabbing an extra of all three of them and laying it down on my bed. Hermione had come over to see what I was doing and now that she saw it she smiled slightly.

"Writing home?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'm gonna tell my Grandma, and my two sisters about it."

Hermione smiled wider. "Hmm…I think I should write home too. Don't think I've done it since the first day of classes.

I grabbed the extra piece of parchment, the extra quill, and the extra bottle of ink and tossed it to her. She caught it at the last second, nearly dropping it all. "Sorry," I said smiling slightly. "We can both write home, then go down to the owlery and send um."

"Looks like we've got ourselves a plan," Hermione said smiling, and then started to laugh. I joined in and then we set to work on writing our letters home.

Gram's POV

It was Sunday night and we, the girls and I, had just sat down to dinner. I was asking them how their day had been when a brown barn owl flew in the window, dropping a letter in the middle of the table. I recognized Phoebe's writing on the exposed part and reached for it. My fingers grasped the parchment and I pulled it towards me, opening it up as I did so.

"Is it from Pheebs?" Piper asked hopefully.

"Yes," I replied looking up at her smiling.

"Read it aloud Grams," Prue said emotionlessly.

Piper looked over at her questioningly, but dismissed it once she realized she'd never get anything out of Pure.

"_Grams, Piper, and Prue,_

_I really do miss you guys, more than you know. So far school's going great, although we have a lot of work that they expect us to do, I'm dealing with it fairly well. I'm so glad I got to come though. It's awesome, and tons of fun. Learning magic and its history, it's like a whole new world. Well anyway, you'll never guess what I get to do on Tuesday…I get to FLY! I can't wait I'm so excited. It's so cool here, yet I can't wait till Christmas cause I'll get to see you all again. I miss you all lots, take care, and be safe._

Phoebe" 

I finished reading and set it down. Well it's a good thing nothing is happening to her, let's hope it stays that way. God I hope this doesn't destroy the bind on their powers. I realized just how stupid of an idea this was when the realization that their powers just might in fact become unbound from this experience. Should Phoebe's powers become unbound through the use of the magic at Hogwarts, all three of their powers would. Maybe if I could convince Phoebe not to go back over Christmas I'll be ok. I just have to figure out how…

Phoebe's POV

When Tuesday came rolling around the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years filed out, chatting excitedly amongst their house about the flying lesson they were about to receive. When we got out we saw a bunch of brooms set on the ground, and Madame Hooch standing in the middle of the two lanes. The two lanes were facing each other and the brooms ranged from ones that looked like they wouldn't be able to hold you, to ones that were in pretty decent shape.

"Stand on the left side of a broom," Madame Hooch instructed when the last first year had arrived.

We all obeyed and stood next to a broom. I ended up separated from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I was smooched between two Slytherins and I looking very uncomfortable because of it. I stood nervously next to the broom and looked over at Madame Hooch, waiting for the next set of instructions.

"Place your right hand over the broom and say up," Madame Hooch commanded.

A chorus of ups could be heard and about a fourth of the brooms flew into the hands of their users, two of them being Harry's and Hermione's. Mine however, stayed rooted firmly to the ground, as had the two Slytherins next to me.

"If you did not manage to get your broom up the first time, try again," Madame Hooch yelled out.

"Up," I said firmly, full confidence evident in my voice. Confidence is the key, as some would say. My broom flew up into my hand and I smiled. "Awesome."

I could see the two Slytherins glaring at me out of the corner of my eyes, and I tried to ignore them. I looked around and saw that most first years now had their brooms in their hand and they were waiting for those who hadn't to accomplish the task as well. I smiled over at Harry, mouthing good job. He smiled and nodded slightly, acknowledging my unspoken words. I looked over at Ron, saw that his broom was up and then looked over at Hermione who looked at me at the same moment. I mouthed a congratulation to her and she smiled and mouthed good job back to me.

After a minute or so those who had not been able to get their brooms up beforehand now had them firmly gripped in their hands, some looking a bit embarrassed that it had taken so long to get them into their hands. The Slytherins next to me were two of them.

"Now, swing your right leg over the broom and mount it. Do nothing else," Madame Hooch instructed strictly.

Everyone swung their legs over their respective broom and stood there waiting for the next instructions. Madame Hooch nodded slightly in approval.

"Alright, on my whistle you will kick off slightly and hover, not too far off the ground I might add," she said seriously, bringing the whistle up close to her mouth. "Remember, kick off slightly, not to hard, and do not ascend to far up. On my whistle, one…two…th…."

Before Madame Hooch could reach three Neville kicked off and started to ascend, causing those around him to gasp out and those who weren't to look toward him.

"Get down here this instant!" Madame Hooch screamed. "I have not blown the whistle yet."

Instead of obliging and coming down Neville took off, zooming away from all of us, towards the castle. He had lost absolutely all control over the broom. I gasped as everyone ran to catch up to him. Madame Hooch pulled out her wand, but it was too late. He hit the castle wall and started falling down, catching on a few things as he fell, his robes tearing in various places, scratches and bruises forming on his body. He hit the ground and I could hear the crack of bones from the front of the crowd. Concern entered my features and I looked around to find Hermione.

Madame Hooch fell to her knees next to Neville and gently grabbed the arm he was holding. "Let me have a look Mr. Longbottom," she said firmly when Neville tried to refuse her help. He hesitantly let her take his arm and winced as pain overtook him. "Seems broken, must get you up to the hospital wing. All in all I'd say you're pretty lucky Longbottom." She stood up, helping him as she did and headed toward the castle doors once they were both up and steadied. She turned around to address the rest of the first years when she got there. "You are to remain on the ground. Anyone who does not will be expelled before you can say quidditch." And with that she was off to take Neville to the hospital wing.

I looked around looking for Hermione. When I spotted her, concern also etched on her face I rushed over. She spotted me and tried to give me a slight smile, but failed miserably.

"Do you think Neville'll be ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm sure he will," Hermione replied distractedly.

Hermione's gaze had wandered and I now followed it, only to have it come to rest on a group of Slytherins facing a group of Gryffindors. Draco Malfoy's and Harry Potters', gees, would have never guessed that I thought rolling my eyes. I found their bitter rivalry very childish most of the time, although occasionally I would have no choice but to join in. Malfoy was holding up Neville's remembrall and taunting Harry. I couldn't really hear anything they were saying so both Hermione and me made to move closer. Just when we got close enough to hear what was being said Malfoy mounted his broom and kicked off.

"Come and get it Potter," he snarled, rising higher and higher.

Harry mounted, as if getting ready to kick off himself.

"Harry, no," Hermione said trying to stop him. "You'll get in trouble."

"Yea," I said boldly. "Don't do it, let Malfoy be the one to get in trouble, not you." Harry chose to ignore us and took off anyway. "Harry!" I screamed up after him, but he didn't hear me, or chose not to.

I looked over at Hermione. "This is bad," she said quietly.

"Only if they get caught," I said chuckling nervously.

We both spun around to look as the scene unfolded. We couldn't understand anything they were saying, they were too far away, but we saw Draco throw the remembrall as far as he possibly could and we all gasped. Harry would never be able to catch that; I mean he'd never even flown before! However, surprising us all, including Malfoy and his cronies, he dove fast for the remembrall, picking up more and more speed by the second. Just as he was about to smack straight dab into the castle wall he pulled up, catching it with one hand, barely missing a collision with the wall.

I released the breath I didn't realize I had been holding as everyone, excluding the Slytherins of course, erupted into cheers. Harry descended, holding the remembrall in one hand and landed, as all the Gryffindors surrounded him, blocking him from view.

"Harry Potter!" we heard someone say loudly and we all turned to see Professor McGonagall, standing there looking slightly angry, but I could also see a hint of amusement present in her eyes.

I turned to Hermione, fear on my face. "Oh, It's bad," I said quietly gaining an agreeing nod from Hermione.

Harry was revealed to McGonagall and she signaled for him to follow her. "Come with me Potter," she said sternly.

Harry's head drooped down slightly as he followed McGonagall, still holding the broom.

I looked back at Hermione when they had entered the castle and we caught each other's eyes.

"Do you think he'll be expelled?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I sure as hell hope not," I said under my breath, just loud enough for Hermione to hear me.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8: Run-ins**

Phoebe's POV

"He made the quidditch team?" I asked Hermione in disbelief the day after our first flying lesson. We were heading to our first class, potions. Best way to start the day off…not. Well at least it wasn't double with Slytherins.

Harry had received a broomstick at breakfast, a good one too, a Nimbus Two Thousand. I would never admit it aloud, but I was rather jealous of his abilities, and the anonymous gift.

"Yes," she said throwing her arms up annoyed. "Can you believe it, he goes flying when he doesn't know how and isn't supposed to and winds up on the quidditch team. I mean, first years aren't even supposed to be allowed to have brooms let alone be on the team."

"Are you sure you're not jealous Hermione?" I asked smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Please, jealous? You have got to be kidding me."

I tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably as I burst into laughter, stopping and holding my stomach.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked glaring at me.

"Nothing Hermione, lets just get to class so we're not late."

Hermione sighed and in resignation started walking again. I jogged slightly to catch up to her and then fell in step with her when I caught up.

"Hey Phoebe!" someone called and I spun around, stopping, looking for the source of the voice. Hermione stopped with me and slowly spun.

I spotted Harry and Ron jogging towards us, books in hand.

"Hey," Harry said when they caught up to us.

"Hi Harry," I said smiling slightly.

"Did you hear the news?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you made the quidditch team, congrats," I replied smiling uncertainty.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I replied honestly. "Really," I added reassuringly at his questioning look.

"If you insist…" Harry said unconvinced, trailing off.

"Well I do," I snapped, sighing almost immediately afterwards. I sighed. "Sorry Harry, I don't know what got into me there."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Harry said smiling slightly.

"We'd better go," I said quickly, realizing we had to make it to class, "or we'll be late for potions."

"Let's go," Harry said and started off toward the dungeon.

By the time we reached the potion's classroom in the dungeon nearly everyone else had arrived, the only two people who hadn't were Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. We grabbed seats as far in the back as we could, which, to our disappointment happened to be in the middle, all the seats in the back had been taken, with Hermione on my right side, Harry on my left, and Ron on Harry's left. Dean and Neville would have to take seats in the front, which almost immediately after realizing this made me feel sorry for them. The two of them arrived and grabbed a seat less than a second before Snape come barging in. They gulped slightly as they realized how close they'd come to being late for the one class that it would be utterly disastrous to be late for, and I suspected it was also because of the seats they had been forced to sit in. Snape strolled swiftly up to the front of the classroom and slammed the two books he was holding onto the desk. I jumped slightly as they connected with the desk and my eyes shot forward.

"Ms. Halliwell, I need to speak with you immediately, come with me," Snape said blankly, looking out across the assembly of Gryffindor first years. My eyes got noticeably wider and I cautiously stood up, glancing quickly at Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "The rest of you are to work…" he pointed his wand at the board and an assignment appeared, "on that essay." I quickly followed Snape out of the classroom and into his very uncozy, dank, dark office. "Sit," he commanded, pointing at the chair in front of his desk.

I quickly obeyed, sitting in the seat in the seat he had pointed to, as he took a seat behind his desk. I looked at him with a whole lot more confidence than I felt, as he stared at me unemotionally. It was really unnerving, but I forced myself not to flinch or look away, to hold his gaze and stay strong. When he hadn't said anything for a few minutes I started to become very nervous, well more nervous than I had been beforehand. It was nearly impossible not to be nervous if you were a Gryiffindor and something like this happened to you.

"I must speak with you about your sisters," Snape replied blankly. "No one, aside from you as of now, knows I know of such things. Albus does not even know, although knowing him I guess it is very possible he does, although I am not completely sure of the facts myself, where as he probably has more facts, and more knowledge on the matter at hand."

A confused look crossed my face and I studied his expression, which somehow remained emotionless. "I don't get it," I replied quietly and cautiously.

"Do you know why your sisters never came here, yet you, the youngest, are attending, and had no hesitation with your reply?"

I looked at him curiously. "What are you getting at Professor?" I asked quietly, completely lost in where he was planning on going with this. "I was not even aware that my two sisters had also received letters until you informed me of it during the first lesson, and I don't know how you know about it when even I, their sister, do not."

My statements seemed to spark anger within him, which he quickly kept under control. "I have my ways. Your eldest sister, Prue, I believe is her name," he said, which earned him a confirming nod from me, "was sent her letter, it was returned with a letter of her own saying she wanted absolutely nothing to do with this school and the people involved with it. Your other sister, Piper however had her letter returned by your Grandmother, we figured Piper had never seen the letter herself, but there was nothing to be done, we could not force your Grandmother to allow Piper to come should she not wish it. Piper's letter had a letter from your Grandmother saying merely that Piper would not be attending. We left it alone for the time being, although we were very curious…"

"Wait," I said letting out the slight breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "I don't get it. They never got letters, Prue couldn't…" I started to say, as my eyes got wide in realization. Prue was jealous, that's why she didn't want me to go; it had to be the reason. Grams wouldn't let her go, so she's getting mad at me because I'm allowed to, well it's not my problem or my fault that I was allowed she wasn't.

Snape stood up, leaving his chair and came to kneel in front of me, which caused me to jump slightly in surprise. What had gotten into him, he was worse than the devil to Gryffindor's, especially Harry and me, why was he acting like this?

"I need to know," he said quietly, although he still held no emotions in his voice, catching my eye, "please tell me the truth. Is your father Victor Bennett?"

My eyes got wide as I tried to scoot the chair farther away from him. "How'd you know that?" I asked quietly, the first thought that had popped into my mind.

Snape sighed as he stood up. "He had a brother, his brother's name was Julian Bennett, and he came here and was sorted into Slytherin. He was in the same year as me and we were started to become friends at the end of our last couple of years. We both had a fascination with the dark arts. However, he was in fact muggle born, which I guess would be obvious since your father was in fact not a wizard. I was however told much about your father…"

"Stop," I said quickly, nearly screaming it, starting to stand up, but the look that Professor Snape gave me halted me in my tracks, causing me to slowly sit back down. I looked away and rolled everything over in my head. "I don't believe you, I can't, not that one of my relatives was involved in the dark arts," I said quietly.

Snape sighed. "Fine, but I won't talk to you about this again. I won't act like this again either. If you want to know anything about your uncle, or father, ask now, you will not have another chance. This was not why I wanted to talk to you about it, but since you show so much reluctance, I will not be able to speak with you of the subject. Maybe when you are older you will let me," he replied casually, his hatred for Gryffindor's starting to show in his eyes again.

I hesitantly started to stand, not knowing whether I wanted to know what else Snape had to say, nor I should believe him or not. I couldn't believe him could I? Why would Grams not allow us to come if this was true?

"Go back to class, but act as if I had been in trouble with you," Snape said, his usual manner back in place.

"Please, before I go, just answer me one question, do you know how he died, or if he is dead, I don't even know that much, I don't even know if my own father's out there somewhere anymore…"

"Yes, he's dead, he was killed, but since you don't want to know anything from me you can't figure out who killed him, yes I do in dead mean killed by someone else," he added at the questioning look on my face, "for now, go and remember how you are to act."

I nodded slightly as I shakily walked out of his office and back to the classroom. When I got back, everyone looked up quickly from their essays, but instantly back down, knowing Snape was probably right behind me. I walked over and took my seat in-between Hermione and Harry, smiling almost unnoticeably at them. I started to copy down what the essay was to be on and was about to start working on it when Snape came in looking as angry and annoyed as ever.

"The essay is your homework, due next week, today we will be learning about a potion used to cure poison…" I pretty much zoned him out after I heard the name of the potion and I recognized, and placed, how to make it and everything about it from the books I'd read. I stared straight ahead, so that it would look as though I was paying attention, while in actuality I was just staring off into space, waiting for this dreadful class to be over, I really couldn't wait. I needed to write home to Grams, demanding an explanation, or maybe I'd wait till Christmas break, I wasn't really sure at the moment. When potions finally ended I sighed in relief and gathered up my belongings, double-checking to make sure I did not forget anything and followed Harry out of the classroom.

When we were outside the dungeon classroom I walked up next to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey," I said brightly.

"Hey Phoebe, what'd Snape want?"

I rolled my eyes slightly, trying to fall into the role that needed to be played. They couldn't know what had happened in that office, no one could, nor did I want people to know, I'd make sure of it. I wasn't going to be associated with someone who dabbled in the dark arts. "Nothing really, started yelling at me, I kind of tuned him out, so I couldn't really tell you what it was about even if I wanted to."

"Bummer," Ron said walking up on the other side of me.

"Yea, well at least we've got a break now, I think I'm going to head to the library to start working on Professor Snape's essay."

"You're crazy, you know that," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yep, all the time," I said smiling. "I let you and Ron copy sometimes, as long as you rephrase, so I really shouldn't be hearing any complaining from the two of you."

"That is true," Harry said smiling. "Well, we'll see you later than, we're heading outside, maybe you can check some books out and work on it out there, it's quite nice out."

I smiled. "I think I will, see you outside than."

"Will do," Harry said nodding and turning around heading outside.

"Bye Phoebe," Ron said as he turned and followed Harry outside.

"Bye Ron, Bye Harry," I said as I turned toward the library, which was in the opposite direction. I started humming silently as I made my way to the library, deciding that I would indeed check some books out and work on the essay outside.

I checked out the books and headed outside, looking around for Harry and Ron. I spotted them by a tree and headed over towards them, sitting down next to Harry in the shade.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" I asked smiling, enjoying the fresh air.

"Not really," Harry replied casually. "We were just talking about Quidditch."

"Ah," I said as I looked down at the books and other miscellaneous objects I had with me. I started sorting through them and opened a few of the books, placing them on the ground in front of me.

"Don't tell me you don't like it," Ron said shocked by even the remote possibility that someone wouldn't like quidditch.

"I never said anything of the sort."

"But you never denied it either," Harry said, a smile tugging at his lips when I didn't continue.

I shrugged slightly and looked up at the two boys. "All I know about it is what I've read in books, I can't really say for sure whether I like it or not until I see it in person."

"Fair enough," Harry said shrugging and turning back to face Ron, who agreed with Harry almost instantly.

The two of them started arguing about something as I started my essay. It seemed like I had just started the work when none other than Draco Malfoy himself rudely interrupted.

"Well look what we've got here," Draco said smirking. "Potter and Weasley." He seemed to be ignoring me for the time being, not that I was complaining; I had come to loath him in the short time I'd been at Hogwarts.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked annoyed.

I looked up at him and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy glanced at me and then looked back at the two boys.

"Maybe you should choose some better company," he said casually to me, although he continued to look at Harry and Ron, never really addressing me other than making the casual comment directed at me. "I'd say the same to Potter here, but it's already too late for him, Muggle lovers and Mudbloods," he continued disgusted.

"Whatever," I said quietly as I looked back at my assignment and started writing again.

Draco's glance flickered to me as if I had said something that had offended him. "You'll see I'm right sooner or later," he replied casually and confidently.

I looked up at him and glared slightly. "Yea, sure," I said rolling my eyes. "We'll see what changes as time progresses, but I can assure you, my choice of friends will not. I can tell the character of people quite well and frankly, I want absolutely nothing to do with you, or any of your Slytherin friends."

Anger started to flare up in Draco's eyes as he turned back to Harry and Ron who where silently snickering, smiles on their faces.

"Watch yourselves," Malfoy said angrily as he spun around, followed by his cronies, and took off.

I looked up when I knew he was gone and looked over at Harry and Ron as they burst out in laughter. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"It really wasn't that funny," I stated through my smile.

"No, not really, but Malfoy's face was," Harry said calming down slightly, but with a large grin plastered on his face.

I turned back to my paper; a smile still plastered on my face, chuckling slightly, as Ron and Harry calmed down and reverted back to their discussion of quidditch. I pulled out another three piece of parchment and started writing a letter to Grams, Piper, and Prue. I'd send each of them their own letter, although Grams' was the one that I really wanted to send. I was going to force her to tell me what I wanted to know, one way or another, although I probably wouldn't be able to until Christmas break when I could talk to her one on one, so I'd say that I wanted to know everything when I came home for Christmas and in the letter. I finished them up and then went back to the essay. I'd send them later, when I could do it without anyone knowing, or asking why I was sending three letters when they all lived under the same roof, although I wasn't sure why I had a need to do it in privacy, I had a gut feeling that I needed to, so I stuck with it.

When I finally finished up my essay, or rather, decided that I didn't want to work on it anymore today, I closed up the books and put my parchment, quills, and ink away. I turned to Harry and Ron and was soon reeled in to their conversation, everything else around me becoming irrelevant.

**A/N**: When I mention Victor (Phoebe's father) a few times I use the last name Bennett. I did not make that up, it is his name. I'm assuming that Halliwell was his married name because in the first episode that he is in they call him Victor Halliwell, but every episode after that they refer to him as Victor Bennett. Just thought I'd let anyone who was curious about it know, but also if I ever refer to him as Victor Halliwell you'll know they are one in the same, although I'll try and put an author note before the story if I ever switch it, so someone doesn't get confused or comment on it or something. Well anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, unless you don't want to of course.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: I cannot even begin to appologize for taking so long to update, I've just been so busy, I know, it's not a very good excuse, but anyway, without further ado here is the next chapter of Year 1.

**Chapter 9: Complete Chaos**

Phoebe's POV

It was the morning of Halloween and I still hadn't heard a reply from Grams. Prue and Piper had both sent me a letter in reply, granted Prue still completely hated my decision to attend Hogwarts, although she kept saying how much it wasn't true that she just hated the fact that it was against Gram's wishes. Piper's letter had informed me of what was going on around there, what I was missing, how school was, especially how dull it seemed compared to this place. I had started to count down the days till Christmas break so that I could see my family, and so I could question Grams on the matter of my supposedly deceased uncle.

At the moment I was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall with Fred on my left and Harry and Ron across from me. I wasn't really talking to Fred, or George who was sitting on Fred's other side, but I was conversing with Harry and Ron. I had gotten into the routine of rotating whom I sat with. Sometimes I would sit with Harry and Ron, other times I'd sit with Hermione, and still other times, although not very often at all, I would sit with Fred and George. Hermione seemed to not hang around Neville much anymore though so I felt kind of bad when I didn't sit with her. I had started to become really good friends with Harry and tended to spend more time with the boys than with Hermione.

"Hey Phoebe," George said, interrupting the conversation I was having with the two boys.

"I was talking with them you know," I said politely feigning annoyance, signaling Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, yeah," Fred said turning his attention to me.

"We've got something planned for later today, just wanted to tell you…" George said.

"To be careful when walking around the corridors," Fred finished off, both twins smiling widely.

I smiled back slightly. "Oh really? And why's that?"

"You'll see," George said.

"Just heed our warning…"

"Or you'll regret it," George finished.

"Thanks for the warning, I think," I replied cautiously. What the hell are they up to? I turned back to Harry and Ron to see that they had started up the conversation again, leaving me out of it. I sighed and went back to eating my breakfast, knowing that classes had been canceled for the holiday. I was wondering how well their idea was going to work, thinking everyone would be outside, but then I remembered it was bone chillingly cold out there and not many people would be caught dead congregating outside. I smiled and laughed to myself, thinking of all the things that they could be planning.

Later that day I was walking through the corridors, looking for Hermione who, according to Ron, hadn't been seen since earlier today, although he refused to say anymore on the subject. I was trying to avoid large groups of people, keeping the twins warning in the back of my mind, telling myself I'd soon be back in Gryffindor Common Room, safe from whatever they were planning.

I turned out of a side corridor and was rewarded with the sound of a million and one firecrackers and whatnot exploding in the hallway in front of me. I paled slightly when I saw what was going on, not just hearing it and started to back away. Fred and George had combined many of the different firecrackers and various other wizarding, and some muggle, objects they could find. The result was something I had never seen before, really many different something's I had never seen before.

I spun around to try and race out of there as I felt students rushing past me to get a first row seat for the spectacle, I however wanted nothing to do with it, I was busy trying to find Hermione. I got pushed forward while I tried to escape the mayhem and ended up right smack dab in the front of the crowd.

I couldn't go forward any farther or I would be in the way of the explosives, but I couldn't go backward because there were too many people behind me. I tried pushing backwards anyway, hoping people who wanted to get closer would let me through, and it worked, to some respect. I got pushed backwards until I was stuck in the middle of a group of people who didn't seem to want me to leave.

"Would someone please let me out of this crowd!" I screamed frustrated over all the noise present in the hall.

Everyone quickly moved out of my way, even though I was a first year most people knew not to get on my nerves, although sometimes they did anyway. I quickly scampered through the crowd and continued onward to find Hermione.

I had searched all over the school, taking any secret passageway that I knew of and being extra careful of all corridors, and still I had not been able to find Hermoine. I had run into a few teachers to whom I said a quick polite hello and was on my way again. I couldn't think of anywhere else that she could possibly be, so I was heading back to the common room to get ready for dinner when I heard muted crying coming from the other side of the corridor I was in.

I slowly walked over toward the noise and came to rest in front of a bathroom door. I looked at it curiously and slowly opened the door.

"Hello…" I called in hollowly. When no one answered, but the sobbing subsided slightly, I walked in. "Anyone in here?"

"Phoebe?" I heard someone call from the shadows, but I was unable to place the voice.

"Yeah?" I replied quietly, just loud enough for whoever it was to hear me. I was constantly looking around searching for the source of the voice and when I didn't find anyone I assumed they were in a stall. Hermione emerged from one of the stalls closest to me and I jumped slightly. "

Hermione, I've been looking all over for you," I said placing my hand on my heart. "What's wrong?"

She sighed trying to wipe away the tears unnoticed. "Nothing," she replied quietly. "I'm fine, really."

I raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on my right hip. "Oh really?"

Hermione sighed again and smiled slightly. "Ok, not really. Ron was being a real brat to me earlier, I guess I just got fed up with it."

"Looks like I'll have to have a word with him about that. I don't think anyone should be making fun of anyone, unless of course it's us making fun of Draco," I said smiling slightly.

Hermione shook her head at my comment. "Sorry you couldn't find me, I didn't realize how late it had gotten."

"Yea, dinner should have started by now, if we leave right away we should make it in time for…"

I spun around and my eyes grew wide as I heard extremely loud constant bangs outside of the bathroom door. I looked back at Hermione and we exchanged worried glances.

"That didn't sound good, not one bit," I said as quietly as I could so that Hermione would still hear me.

"No, it didn't," Hermione agreed as we backed up toward the farthest wall from the door.

Just as our back hit the wall lightly, the door to the room was flung open and we both couldn't help but scream. We stood huddled together, fear mounting, as something humongous entered the room. I shrunk down farther against the wall as realization struck me.

"Her…Her…Hermione, isn't that a…a…troll?" I stuttered as I was overcome with even more fear than before the realization.

All Hermione could do was nod, several times, at my statement.

"What do we do?" I asked quickly, wanting nothing more than to keep my life, and for Hermione to keep hers.

"I…I don't know," Hermione barely got out. "You know just as much as me."

"Not about trolls," I replied, terror evident in my voice.

Throughout our little exchange the troll had noticed our presence and had hesitated just slightly before plunging headlong into an attack against us. We both screamed at the top of our lungs as I tossed Hermione to one side and jumped to the other. The troll's club came cracking down on the wall just as we got out of the way. Had I hesitated only a second longer we both would have been crushed.

"Run!" I hollered.

"Run where?" Hermione hollered back as I barely avoided yet another blow from the club.

"Anywhere but here!" I screamed as the troll rounded on Hermione and swung the club high above Hermione's head, shattering some of the stalls.

I screamed and ran toward the door that would lead outside the accursed room as the troll came after me again. Before I could get there I had to fall belly first onto the ground to avoid a fatal blow from the troll's club. The door flung open and I spun my head, as did Hermione and the troll, to see Ron and Harry standing in the doorway.

"Run!" I screamed at them as the troll barreled after them.

Instead of running like I had told them they stood there gaping, till just seconds before the troll reached them and they dove out of the way, and out of their only chance for escape. There was no way they'd make it out of here without the troll trying to stop them now.

"Do something," Hermione said over the pounding of the troll's steps.

"But what?" I replied horror evident in my words. The trolls club came down on the floor and a piece of the wreckage flew up and hit me on the cheek. My hand flew up to the injury and I silently cursed.

"I don't know," was Hermione's muffled reply.

I looked quickly around to examine my surroundings. The troll was attacking Hermione again, and Ron and Harry were trying desperately to think of a way to stop it. When they were unable to come up with a way Harry flung himself at the troll, grabbing onto the club. He was swung around and fell off, landing on the troll's head.

"Someone do something," Harry called out desperately as his wand was shoved up the troll's nose.

"Ron, the club," Hermione pleaded. "We have to knock him out."

Ron looked completely puzzled by this statement and just stared. For me what Hermione was talking about hit home as the club was being brought down toward her. I quickly whipped out my wand and cast the only spell that I could think of that just might save us.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I screamed making the wand movements we had learned earlier that week. The club flew up and out of the troll's hands. He looked around lost and then looked up at his club. I released the club from the spell and it fell right on his head, barely missing Harry, who was still holding onto the troll for dear life, as it fell down to the floor.

The troll slowly fell to the ground, rocking back and forth slightly first before slamming onto the cold hard floor with a thud. I looked around at Ron, who's face was deathly white, at Hermione, who looked just as white, and Harry, who was just now getting off the troll and retrieving his wand, his face white, but not quite as white as the others. I looked behind me and into one of the shattered mirrors. I was a mess, but I was glad to say I was not deathly white, slightly white yes, but not deathly so.

"Everyone alright?" I asked dazed as a few of the professors came storming in.

"What on earth happened here?" came Professor McGonagall's stern voice.

My head whipped around toward the professors who were congregated around the door and my eyes got wide.

"Explain, someone," she said extremely stern.

"Well…um…you see…" I stammered trying desperately to come up with something, anything to tell them.

"We weren't aware there was a troll, we weren't at dinner, we were just headed over there. If Ron and Harry hadn't come by when they did, we probably wouldn't be standing here in front of you now."

"Well, you really should have been there," McGonagall answered slightly baffled. "Five points each from Ms. Granger and Ms. Halliwell…however, you boys will receive ten points each… for sheer dumb luck…"

I glanced over all the teachers as Professor McGonagall spoke, seeing who was there and what was reflected on their faces. My eyes came to rest on Professor Snape, who was looking at Ron, but starting to glance at Harry. I looked at the ground for just a second out of habit and caught a glance of Snape's leg. I could see the faint gleam of fresh blood there and I was barely able to contain a gasp. Had he let the troll in? Is that how it had gotten into Hogwarts and how Snape had received the injury? He quickly covered it up and I looked over at Harry who had also noticed the injury.

Professor McGonagall hadn't really looked at me, had just known it was me because of my voice, but now she turned toward me and saw my cheek, where the excess piece of floor had hit me. Her eyes got wide and she cleared her throat slightly.

"Ms. Halliwell, I will accompany you to the hospital wing, everyone else seems to be in better shape, if they wish to they may accompany us," she stated calmly. In all the terror and worry I had forgotten about the deep cut on my cheek, and various other injuries. I now felt the sticky red liquid rolling down my cheek and neck. I nodded slightly, suppressing a gasp of pain from the newly remembered injury. McGonagall turned and left, leaving me to silently follow behind her. I rushed to catch up and quickly fell in step with my professor, sighing as I did so.


End file.
